Body Switching?
by TheseAreAllMyFandoms
Summary: I don't know just a random fanfic I wrote. It's my first one so sorry if its really bad... And it's Destiel so if you don't like don't read...


It all started while Castiel was in a garden. He was admiring the beautiful red tulips, that had bees surrounding them, when all the sudden he was in a crappy motel room which smelt like rotten eggs and had ACDC music blasting. He looked around, he saw research of recent murders hung upon the wall and cheeseburger wrappings spread across the floor. The angel stood up, walked into the restroom, and looked into the mirror. Castiel gasped, surprised at what he had saw. He had stunning green eyes, as green as the soft green grass that slightly swayed in a breeze, he had dirty blonde hair as soft as a newly washed cat's fur coat, and a well-built body that seemed as if it had been through many fights. After Castiel was done admiring his new body he walked back over to one of the beds and turned to see a familiar face.  
"Sam,"  
Cas said with slight emotion.  
"Dean, there you are. Why weren't you answering my calls? You know what forget it, but get this, apparently Mrs. Jackson's son stayed out late the night before the first body showed up. I talked to him and he said the last thing he remembered from that night was being with his girlfriend and then waking up in the forest,"  
Sam said informing his "brother" on the information he had gathered.  
"Hold on…. Dean?"  
Cas said confused and staring at Sam.  
Sam looked at his "brother" and backed up slightly; grabbing holy water of the table behind him he splashed it on the figured that appeared as Dean in front of him.  
"I'm not a demon Sam, it's me, Castiel."  
"What the hell happened..?"  
"I'm not sure… I was in a garden and the next thing I know I'm here apparently in Dean's body."  
Sam laughed a little at Castiel's comment, it sounded so dirty to him.  
Laughing louder now, Sam replied,  
"Well we should probably go look for him and figure this out. Do you have any idea where you were Cas?"  
Cas wasn't sure why Sam was laughing but answered him anyways, "Yeah…. I was in the garden belonging to your victim's mother."  
He pointed to the picture on the wall that showed a ripped apart body with no heart.  
"Alright lets go then,"  
Sam said picking up the Impala's keys and walking out the door with Castiel following. 

Meanwhile, Dean, now occupying Castiel's body, was admiring his new meat suit. At first, Dean was freaking out because some how he teleported out of his motel room and into this random garden but he soon got over it as he figured out he was in the body of his "best friend." Of course he should be freaking out even more, but Dean thought it was better to check out his friend's body before it was too late. He never knew how firm Castiel's body was, it was well built and nice to the touch. Dean smirked and pulled his pants and underwear forward and looked down.  
'Damn…'  
Dean thought as he looked at the certain area.  
And of course right at that moment the Impala pulled up and Castiel and Sam saw what Dean was doing. Sam honked the horn of the Impala and Dean looked up, embarrassed blush spread across his face.  
"Get in the car!" Sam screamed to his brother and Dean began to walk over to the car with his head down.  
Opening the car door and getting into the back of the car, Dean was greeted with an awkward stare from Cas and huge laughter from Sam.

Cas continued to stare, but Sam thought it would be a good idea to break the silence.  
"So what the hell is happening?"  
Sam said then smiled and whispered,  
"Besides Dean checking out your body Cas."  
Dean punched his brother in the arm and told him to shut up as slight blush began to appear on Dean face, well… Castiel's body face, again.  
"Were you looking at my private part Dean..?"  
Cas finally said.  
Dean blushed more and Sam spoke up,  
"Yeah Dean, were you?"  
Sam smirked and Dean practically turned into a tomato.  
"No…."  
Dean said clear as dawn that he was lying.  
Cas just looked ahead and sighed,  
"That's strange... I didn't look at your-"  
Cas began to say as he started to pull his new body's pants forward, however Sam stopped him.  
"Guys get a damn room, and then you can discover every inch of each other's body," Sam said jokingly.  
Dean punched his brother again and Cas stared more.  
"Okay this is getting really awkward,"  
said a recognizable voice.  
All their eyes were brought to the demon in the car.  
"Hello boys."

Crowley smirked at the boys in the car,  
"Hello moose, how are you?"  
he said and smiled.  
"You did this didn't you?!"  
Sam said pointing to Cas who was now in the body of Dean.  
Crowley smirked again,  
"Of course, but moose you have to admit, it was hilarious. I mean Dean was totally checking out Castiel's body. Tell me Dean, how long is it? Is it longer than the one I sold my soul for?"  
he laughed as Dean's red face grew redder, if that was even possible.  
"Damn it Crowley, can you just tell us how to undo this damn thing"  
Dean growled at the demon.  
"The way to undo it is simple; all you need to do is kiss each other and poof… Back to normal," Crowley smiled at Castiel whose face had a tint of red.  
"Hell no!"  
Dean screamed at the king. Crowley grinned a huge grin and looked at Cas.  
"Well if it is the only way…."  
The angel started to say when Dean cut him off.  
"Well you didn't just tell us that out of the good of your heart, what's in it for you?"  
Dean said growling at pure evil in front of him.  
"Nothing much, just a few photos. I'll even give each of you copies,"  
the demon grinned and Sam laughed,  
"I'd love to have some."  
"See moose agrees, so go on."  
Dean sighed and turned to the angel,  
"Cas…"  
Castiel nodded and began to lean toward Dean. Crowley and Sam both pulled out their phones and began to snap photos.  
Castiel, who was in the body of Dean, grabbed Dean by the tie of his new bodies clothing and pulled their lips together. The kiss was sweet at first, their lips together so perfectly, but then it began to become rougher. Dean, now in his own body again, ran his hair through Castiel's already messy hair, Cas, back in his body as well, put his hands on the back of Dean's head and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. Finally the kiss was over, both boys, out of breath, smiled at each other. They soon heard huge laughter coming from the other side of car, Sam and Crowley were practically dying of laughter as they looked though the images on their phones.  
"OH! I want a copy of that one!" Crowley yelled and pointed at the picture on Sam's phone.  
Sam nodded at Hell's king and laughed louder.  
"Son of a bitch…"  
Dean muttered, he then returned his view to the angel in the car. Cas smiled at Dean and Dean happily pressed his lips to Castiel's again. Crowley and Sam began to snap photos again and Dean just flipped them off and continued kissing his angel. Just then Sam's phone rang.  
"Hello,"  
Sam answered.  
"How's the case going,"  
said a voice.  
"Shit…"


End file.
